Medicine?
by pretty boy on fire
Summary: Leo yang memiliki penyakit aneh? Sedangkan N memberikannya obat yang salah? Apa yang akan dilakukannya kepada karyawan magang di kafe yang bernama Ken tersebut? Yaoi, NC, VIXX FF, Lemon, Ken x Leo, NO LIKE NO READ!


**Medicine?**

Main Cast : - Jung Taekwoon aka Leo

\- Lee Jaehwan aka Ken

Category: Yaoi, NC-21, BoyxBoy, Lemon

**Author kembali dengan ff gaje bertema nc dan rated M. FF ini author bikin karena gaada kerjaan dan otak author lagi yadong mode ON. Langsung dibaca ajaaaa^^. RnR please **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu kafe terbuka. Terlihat sesosok namja dengan wajah yang pucat dan dingin melangkah masuk ke dalam kafe tersebut.

"Oh, annyeonghaseyo," Ucap sang manajer kafe tersebut sambil sedikit membungkuk. Namun namja itu hanya diam tanpa berkata apapun.

"Ken, tolong layani dia," Panggil sang manajer kepada karyawannya yang terlihat masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah tersebut. Ken datang menghampiri sang namja tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyo, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Ken dengan senyumnya yang sangat indah tersebut.

"Hot cappucino satu," Jawab namja tersebut datar. Tiba-tiba pintu kafe terbuka dan datanglah seorang namja yang berkulit kecoklatan.

"Yak! Leo-ah, kenapa kau meninggalkanku, eoh?" Tanya namja tersebut kepada namja pucat tadi yang diketahui namanya adalah Leo.

"Kau lama, Hakyeon," Jawabnya singkat.

"Ishh, baiklah baiklah, apa yang kau pesan?"

"Capuccino,"

"Kau kan tahu, dokter bilang kau tidak boleh banyak minum kopi,"

"Tidak bisakah kau diam dan jangan bicarakan hal itu disini?" Ucap Leo sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hakyeon.

Ken hanya terdiam melihat adegan yang terjadi didepannya.

"Umm.. Ada yang bisa aku bantu lagi?" Tanya Ken memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Aku pesan hot chocolate satu," Jawab membayar, Leo dan Hakyeon pun mencari meja. Udara saat musim dingin menambah rendah suhu yang berada di kafe tersebut. Tak lama, Ken datang membawakan pesanan mereka tadi, lalu pergi.

"Apa kau bawa obatnya, Leo?"

"Tidak," Jawab Leo sambil mengeluarkan obat tersebut dari kantung mantelnya. Hakyeon langsung mengambilnya.

"Aishh, ini kubawakan obatnya, aku takut bila sewaktu-waktu kumat," Leo hanya diam sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Yak! Kau jangan banyak-banyak minum kopi, Taekwonniee," Ucap Hakyeon sambil mengelus kepala Leo. Nama asli Leo adalah Jung Taekwoon. Tetapi ia lebih suka dipanggil Leo daripada Taekwoon. Karena itu akan mengingatkannya kepada kedua orang tuanya yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti itu dan jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu," Hakyeon hanya mengangguk lalu meminum hot chocolate yang ia pesan tadi. Tiba-tiba handphone nya berbunyi. Ia pun segera menjawab telepon itu.

"Ne?.. Tapi ini kan sudah malam, Bin… Aish, baiklah baiklah," Hakyeon menutup telepon itu.

"Hongbin memintaku untuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas dari dosennya dan ia akan datang malam ini ke apartemen kita, maaf aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu, ne? Kau jangan lupa minum obat setelah selesai minum kopi itu," Ucap Hakyeon lalu meninggalkan kecupan di kening Leo.

"Yak! Hajima!" Hakyeon hanya tertawa melihat Leo kesal seperti itu. Sebelum keluar, ia menghampiri Ken.

"Hey, kau," Panggil Hakyeon. Ken pun menghampirinya.

"Ne?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Umm.. Ken,"

"Oh, Ken. Tolong pastikan Leo meminum obatnya setelah selesai minum kopi tersebut, ne? Kalau tidak, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi," Bisik Hakyeon. Ken hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Setelah beberapa menit, Leo kembali memesan hot capuccino lagi. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh banyak minum kopi, tapi saat ini ia sangat stress. Ia membutuhkan kopi yang lebih banyak. Ia tahu bahwa dari tadi seseorang memperhatikannya. Namun ia hanya diam. Setelah menghabiskan kopi nya yang kedua. Ia pun minum obat yang diberikan Leo tadi. Tubuhnya pun menghangat.

Sebelum pulang, ia ke toilet untuk cuci muka. Tiba-tiba pintu toilet terbuka dan sesosok pria masuk sambil cuci tangan di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau memperhatikanku, eoh?" Tanya Leo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"I-itu.. A-aku.. disuruh oleh Hakyeon." Tiba-tiba Leo menarik tangan Ken lalu menempelkannya di tembok.

"Aku tidak perlu diawasi seperti itu, kau tahu?" Ucap Leo sambil mendekati wajah Ken. Ken menutup matanya karena takut. Tiba-tiba seluruh tubuh Leo memanas. Bagian bawahnya tiba-tiba menegang. Ia pun mulai berfantasi yang tidak-tidak. Dengan cepat ia langsung menarik Ken ke dalam salah satu bilik di toilet tersebut.

Ken kaget tiba-tiba dirinya dibawa ke bilik toilet tersebut. Ia mencoba memberontak tetapi Leo lebih kuat. Setelah pintu bilik terkunci, Leo langsung mencium bibir Ken dengan ganas. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam seragam karyawan yang dikenakan Ken tersebut mencari sesuatu yang dapat memuaskannya.

Setelah ia menemukan benda tersebut, ia langsung memelintirnya. Hal itu membuat Ken mendesah, tetapi tidak bisa karena mulutnya saat ini sedang dijamah oleh Leo. Tidak puas hanya di bibir merah milik Ken, Leo turun ke bagian leher Ken yang begitu putih. Ia membuat kissmark di hampir setiap lekuk leher Ken.

"Ahhh.. Ja-janganhh.." Leo tidak menghiraukan permintaan Ken tersebut, sekarang ia malah asik memelintir kedua nipple milik Ken. Ken ingin memberontak dan melepaskan diri namun ia sudah larut ke dalam kenikmatan yang baru ia rasakan pertama kali ini.

Dengan cepat Leo langsung melepaskan seragam karyawan Ken.

"You're fucking sexy, baby." Leo menjilat bagian leher, dada, perut, hingga bulu halus yang langsung menuju ke bagian bawah milik Ken. Hal itu membuat Ken semakin kenikmatan.

Leo melepas bajunya sendiri dan terlihat badannya yang putih dan sixpack tersebut.

"Lakukan seperti yang aku lakukan terhadap dirimu," Pinta Leo kepada Ken. Ken pun menurutinya. Ia mulai dengan membuat kissmark di bagian leher Leo. Karena ini baru pertama kalinya, ia menggigit leher Leo terlalu keras.

"Arghh.. Pelan-pelan saja, baby,"

"Ah.. Ne, mianhae.." Ken pun kembali membuat kissmark, namun tidak hanya di leher Leo, tetapi juga sampai ke bagian dadanya. Leo yang tidak sabar, langsung kembali menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Ken. Yang otomatis kejantanan mereka saling bergesekan. Leo lalu menggerakan tubuhnya ke tubuh Ken. Mereka berdua pun saling mendesah keras. Beruntunglah mereka bahwa ini sudah malam dan yang bekerja shift malam hanya Ken, sedangkan manajernya sudah pulang dan menyuruh Ken untuk menutup kafe ini.

Ken mendesah keras merasakan bahwa kejantanannya digesekkan seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini. Ken yang sangat polos dan bahkan belum pernah melakukan masturbasi. Entah apa yang dirasakannya, selama ini ia merasa aneh apabila kejantanannya menegang. Apalagi jika kejantanannya yang menegang itu tak sengaja tersentuh oleh tangannya sendiri atau benda lain. Seketika ia langsung mendesah sedikit.

Leo segera melepaskan celana milik Ken tersebut dan terlihatlah kejantanan Ken yang sudah mengacung tinggi dan merah. Tak ia sadari bahwa ia menjilati bibirnya sendiri melihat pemandangan di hadapannya seperti ini. Dengan cepat Leo langsung meraup kejantanan milik Ken. Menggigit kecil twinsball milik Ken. Ken hanya bisa mendesah keras membuat suaranya menggema diseluruh toilet. Leo yang tidak tahan mendengar Ken terus menerus mendesah, langsung berdiri lalu melepaskan celananya sendiri. Ken yang melihat kejantanan milik Leo tersebut langsung memasang wajah memerah. Ia belum pernah melihat kejantanan milik orang lain sebelumnya, apalagi yang ukurannya lebih besar daripada miliknya sendiri.

Leo langsung mendorong Ken kearah pintu bilik dan membuka lebar kedua bongkahan bokong Ken. Terlihatlah sebuah hole pink yang berkedut-kedut minta dimasukki. Sebelum memulai inti, Leo menjilati hole tersebut, memasukkan lidahnya kedalam hole tersebut dan lagi-lagi membuat Ken mendesah keras. Tanpa aba-aba, Leo langsung memasukkan kejantanannya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu ke dalam hole pink milik Ken itu. Ken langsung menjerit kesakitan merasakan ada benda tumpul yang masuk ke dalam holenya.

"Arrghhhhh…. Apa itu?!" Ken merasakan perih pada bagian holenya. Ia merasa bahwa holenya hampir terbelah menjadi dua. Namun Leo tidak menghiraukan teriakan Ken tersebut. Ia sudah larut dalam nafsunya yang begitu tinggi. Ia merasa kejantanannya digenggam kuat dan dipijat. Dengan cepat, ia memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya didalam hole Ken. Leo mendesah keras menikmati hole milik Ken yang masih perjaka seperti ini. Mungkin ia sudah pernah mencoba hole-hole lain di diskotik bersama N, namun tidak ada yang senikmat hole milik Ken.

Lain dengan Leo, Ken malah merasa sangat kesakitan. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata pun mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia terus memohon kepada Leo agar benda tumpul yang ada didalam holenya tersebut dikeluarkan. Leo yang iba melihat Ken seperti itu, ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya tersebut. Dibaliknya tubuh Ken menghadap tubuhnya. Pipinya serta hidungnya sudah memerah, ditambah matanya yang masih basah dengan air mata.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, eoh? Hiks.." Tanya Ken sambil masih sedikit menangis.

"A-aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Aku butuh dirimu, baby." Tanpa menjawab, Leo langsung melumat lembut bibir Ken, yang dibalas juga oleh Ken. Kali ini Leo tidak terlalu kasar. Ia tidak ingin Ken melaporkannya atas perlakuan pelecehan seksual. Dengan perlahan Leo menggendong Ken ala bridal style. Lalu ia memasukkan kejantanannya dengan sangat perlahan ke dalam hole Ken. Awalnya Ken merasa holenya masih sangat perih, namun lama kelamaan ia merasa kenikmatan yang baru ia rasakan. Leo duduk diatas wc sambil menyuruh Ken menaik-turunkan pinggulnya. Ken pun melakukan perintah Leo.

Ken merasa sangat kenikmatan sampai-sampai tanpa ia sadari, ia memelintir nipple miliknya sendiri yang membuat Leo mau tidak mau semakin horny melihatnya. Leo pun membantu Ken menaik-turunkan pinggulnya membuat tempo permainan semakin cepat. Dilihatnya kejantanan milik Ken yang menganggur, Leo pun mengocok-ngocok kejantanan tersebut. Ken yang tiga bagian vitalnya dimanjakan mau tidak mau mendesah keras. Begitu juga dengan Leo.

Tanpa sadar Ken merasa sesuatu akan keluar dari kejantanannya.

"Aahhh.. A-aku mau keluarhhh… Ahhhhhh…." Cairan putih begitu banyak membasahi tangan Leo. Leo juga ikut keluar karena Ken menjepitkan kejantanan Leo begitu kuat. Hole Ken terasa sangat hangat. Leo pun menjilati cairan milik Ken tersebut lalu mencium Ken agar mereka berdua dapat saling merasakan cairan tersebut.

Ken baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya mengeluarkan cairan tersebut. Bahkan ia belum pernah bermimpi basah. Aneh mungkin, tetapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Mereka pun segera berpakaian, lalu Leo mengantarkan Ken pulang.

Sesampainya Leo di apartemennya, dilihatnya N dan Hongbin yang sedang bercumbu diatas sofa. Ia pun sebisa mungkin tidak membuat suara dan segera ke kamarnya. Setelah masuk ke kamarnya, dilihatnya obat miliknya tergeletak di meja nakas. Sedangkan obat yang tadi diberikan kepadanya adalah obat perangsang. Pantas saja ia tadi langsung meraup Ken. Sebenarnya Leo memiliki penyakit aneh, ia tidak bisa menahan libidonya, jadi ia harus minum obat agar bisa menahan nafsunya tersebut. Tetapi bodohnya N, ia malah salah memberikan obat kepada Leo.

"Dasar bodoh," Pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maafkan author yang membuat ff gaje yang sangat tidak hot ini. Niatnya mau bikin ff sedih malah jadi kepikiran bikin ff nc, yasudahlah RnR yoo^^**


End file.
